


Haikyuu One Shot Collection

by AoKoiClem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, rarepairs, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKoiClem/pseuds/AoKoiClem
Summary: So, this is gonna be a collection of haikyuu one shots and if any inspire to me to branch off and do a multi chapter fic then I might do that but for now, it'll just be oneshots :3I will be taking requests so feel free to send those in!However I will not be writing any NSFW all of this one shots will be SFW (sorry all y'all horndogs heh)I'll be updating this whenever i get around to it but I will definitely try to get at least one out a week (Dunno depends)~~REQUESTS OPEN~~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Requests.

This first chapter is for y'all to request one shots! You can send in prompts, ships, headcanons, anything as long as its SFW. Just because you send a request in does not mean it'll get done. Hopefully I'll be able to get most of your requests done

I may or may not do the requests in the order they're sent in. If I haven't posted your request after a while feel free to comment again (nicely ofc) as a gentle reminder. 

As stated in the summary this one shots are purely Haikyuu ! I will not be doing any crossovers or other fandoms within this work but I may make other works in the future with other fandoms I'm in. 

Some basic rules before you send in a request 

1\. SFW!! Any NSFW requests will be deleted by me as soon as they're seen and ignored. 

2\. I will most likely not be doing any /reader one shots..Sorry! 

3\. Your request can be romantic, platonic, or anything of the sorts, just not sexual ofc. It could also be more of a family thing? Like Yachi coming out to the Karasuno team as Lesbian (or something similar? sorry if that made no sense) 

4\. poly ships are allow ofc! 

5\. One major ship per one shot (most likely) 

6\. Please state whether you want your ship to be platonic or romantic! 

7\. Try to list a vague prompt or a couple headcanons you'd like included within your request ( so nothing like "Bokuaka romantic" gotta add more to your request than that, loves)   
  
8\. Please be respectful to other people requesting and myself- if anyone is arguing in the comments their request will not be done.   
  
9\. Any bigoted behavior will not be tolerated and if you are found to be acting out your one shot will not be done.   
  
10\. Feel free to request multiple requests! (just don't overload me with them)   
  
11\. Heavy Violence and Heavy Heavy angst may not be done- I don't want to trigger anyone! I will most definitely be putting possible trigger warnings in the notes *before* the chapter if there is something triggering please do not read something that you know will trigger you. 

12\. With that being said, Please put a trigger warning before your request if it may be triggering! Thank you!   
  
I think I've just about covered everything, I update more rules later if something isn't working out right but for now that's it! so feel free to request some oneshots down below! :3 

Takes care, my lovelies <3 


	2. TsukkiHina // Jealous Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe tsukihina where tsuki got jealous bc of Kageyama and Hinata’s bond? Oh and tsukihina in a romantic way"  
> :D One jealous Tsukishima coming right up! *Ding*
> 
> I know its not the longesttt oneshot but I spent all night on it ;alksj;dl  
> Anywhoo~ I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Word count: 1618

Tsukishima looked up from his phone when he heard Hinata’s voice. He was met with the sight of Hinata grasping onto Kageyama’s arm, “Pleaseee!! Let’s go practice before Daichi gets here!” Kageyama huffed and shoved Hinata off of him only for Hinata to launch back at him. “Pleaseee!!” 

Tsukishima looked down to his phone. A nasty emotion gnawing at him. Hinata never asked Tsukishima to practice.

Kageyama’s face crinkled in defeat. “Fine. Let’s go get some balls,” Kageyama pointed to the closet. 

Hinata grinned and hopped in victory, “yes! Whoo! Thanks Kageyama!” Hinata turned to see Tsukishima and his face lit up. . 

Hinata ran over to Tsukishima, “Tsukki! Hiii!” Hinata looked as if he was going to hug Tsukishima but stopped himself. Hinata had started calling Tsukishima ‘Tsukki’ soon after their first accidental date. 

The two of them had been in the park. Hinata was going on a walk with his sister and Tsukishima was just trying to get away from his brother who wouldn’t stop pestering him. Once Hinata had spotted Tsukishima he had decided he wanted to walk with him and didn’t once stop talking about volleyball unless he wanted to talk about food.

Tsukishima frowned slightly at Hinata’s halted movements. 

“Hello, Hinata.” Tsukishima moved his headphones so they were resting around his neck. Something he only bothered doing for Hinata and Yamaguchi.

Hinata beamed up at Tsukishima causing the taller of them to blush slightly, “Do you want to practice with me and Kageyama before Daichi gets here?!” 

Tsukishima’s frown got deeper. “No,” he moved to push his headphones back up. 

Hinata gaped and gently grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist. “Are you sure? You can block our spikes!” 

_‘Our’_ Tsukishima let out a long breath. He gently pulled himself from Hinata’s hold. 

“I said no, Shoyo.” Tsukishima said softly. 

Hinata’s smile fell but was quickly replaced with a fake smile, a smile Tsukishima had never seen from Hinata before. “O-oh, Okay! We’re still studying tonight, right?” 

Tsukishima scoffed, “of course,” as if he would let his stupid emotions get in the way of their date. 

Hinata grinned, “Okay! Thanks Tsukki!” Hinata then ran off to practice with Kageyama. 

Tsukishima wanted to sink into the floor as he saw Yamaguchi approaching him. 

“Tsukki~” Yamaguchi plopped beside him and prepared himself to say something embarrassing to Tsukishima but stopped when he saw Tsukishima’s expression. Yamaguchi frowned, “Something wrong, Tsukki?” 

“Nope,” Tsukishima went to grab his phone. He scrolled for a while, ignoring the shouts that came from Hinata and Kageyama. 

Everytime the ball hit the floor Yamaguchi could see Tsukishima tense up. Anger? Was Yamaguchi’s first thought but quickly threw that idea out the window. He didn’t look angry.   
  


“Tsu-” 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima said exasperatedly, cutting Yamaguchi off, “don’t” 

Yamaguchi nodded. Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was the type of person who needed time to process their emotions. “Sorry Tsukki,” 

Practice flew by and everyone could tell Tsukishima was off his game. His blocks were nowhere near the strength they normally were. He couldn’t even seem to touch any of them. It took everything Tsukishima had in him not to explode when Daichi held him after practice. 

“Tsukishima..” Daichi paused and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t really know how to address the situation between Hinata and Tsukishima. This was a situation better suited for Suga. 

“Everythings fine between me and Hinata…I’m just-” Tsukishima found himself explaining himself before Daichi said anything more. He groaned and rubbed his face. He was bad with emotions. Horrible even. “I’m mad at Kageyama, I guess...I mean, he’s not purposely doing anything, I just..” Tsukishima took a deep breath, glancing around to double check that the gym was still empty, “I don’t like it when Hinata asks Kageyama to practice before me...I think?” 

Daichi held a hand to his mouth, trying not to chuckle, “Tsukishima, that’s perfectly normal. I would say you’re jealous-” 

Tsukishima frowned, “ew…” 

“Anyways, jealousy is nasty but its not gonna ruin your relationship, just go talk it out with him” Daichi advised. 

Tsukishima looked hopelessly confused and Daichi groaned, “you have a study session tonight? Right? So go tell him how you’re feeling.” 

~~~~~

Tsukishima sat at his desk, pondering over Daichi’s words. He went over how he would explain this to Hinata in his head but no matter what he said it didn’t sound right. Nothing sounded right. He scribbled down an answer on his paper. 

Tsukishima glanced at the clock that sat on his desk. 10 minutes until Hinata was supposed to arrive. He mindlessly grabbed a hoodie and threw it on.

Tsukishima thought back again, ‘jealousy’ Tsukishima, moments from banging his head against the desk, tossed a paper ball into a trash bin across the room. 

Tsukishima groaned as his phone went off. He glanced down at the message. Kuroo? 

_Tsukkiii~~ Daichi tells me there’s trouble in paradise!_

Tsukishima blinked, once, then twice. “That little shit.” He did not want to have this conversation with Kuroo. 

_No._

He sent in response. There was a ping mere seconds later. 

_Sighhhh~~ Fine. I won't tell you how Hinata has been messaging Kenma all day about how he thinks his boyfriend is superrrr mad at him._

Tsukishima blinked, Squeezing his phone tighter. His heart ached for a moment. Mad? Where did he get that from? 

_What?_

Kuroo didn’t respond for 5 minutes. Tsukishima promised to spike a volleyball into his face the next time they had a match. 

_Tsukkiiii~ you’re hopelessss when it comes to emotions! Oh well, Have fun with Chibi-chan tonight~_ _(･ω <)☆ _

Tsukishima startled when there was a knock on his door. Tsukishima quickly stood, thinking it was his mother, and opened the door. He paused for a moment, seeing the familiar colorful hair. “Shoyo…” he whispered. 

Hinata tilted his head, smiling softly. “Hey, Kei…” Hinata didn’t use Tsukishima’s name in public; it always made Tsukishima feel awkward. 

Tsukishima moved out of the doorway, letting Hinata in. Hinata sat on the edge of the bed. Normally he threw himself onto the bed and hugged the dinosaur stuffed animal despite Tsukishima’s grievances and annoyance about messing up his bed.

Tsukishima cringed. He felt like he’d messed up big time. Tsukishima sat on the bed as well, giving Hinata his space. “What did you want to work on?” 

Hinata pulled out his folder. His hands trembled softly. “I brought my math…” Tsukishima nodded and moved to grab some loose paper and a pen. He wrote down a couple examples and answered any questions Hinata asked which was none. Another sign something was up. 

The room was silent and then suddenly it wasn’t. Sniffles. Tsukishima looked up from his textbook. He froze. 

Tears had fallen onto Hinata’s papers. “Sho-” 

Hinata sat up and moved the papers aside, “D-don’t.” 

Tsukishima looked hurt and confused, “What? Hinata…? What’s wr-”

“Just do it- B-break up with me. That’s what you wanted, r-right?” Hinata choked on a sob. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, “what- Shoyo! No! No, that’s not….” 

Hinata sniffled and looked up, “B-but this morning….and at lunch...then at practice...y-you-”

“I was jealous…” Tsukishima looked away, awkwardly. “I was jealous of Kageyama…” his shoulders slumped down. “Your bond with Kageyama..” Tsukishima gulped, “You walk with Kageyama to school, you ask him to study with you before you do me, you ask him to practice with you first...and I know I don’t live near you so it doesn’t make sense for us to walk to school together and I know you and Kageyama have your freak spike. I think the worst of it is when you give him fist bumps or something stupid like that after you score a point or….” Tsukishima went silent for a moment, “I don’t want to break up with you, Shoyo...quite the opposite actually..” His throat burned with emotions.

Hinata leaned forward. Tears still in his eyes, “I didn’t want you to feel awkward…I used to hug you a lot but you always tensed up and I was afraid you didn’t like it or I was embarrassing you...or something silly,” Hinata wiped the tears from his face and smiled. “I’m glad you don’t want to break up with me,” 

Tsukishima thought for a moment before grabbing Hinata’s hand. He rubbed his thumb on Hinata’s soft skin. “I’ve never dated before…” Tsukishima met Hinata’s eyes, “I wasn’t used to the affection but I really liked it.” Tsukishima’s gaze fell.

Hinata tugged his hand out of Tsukishima’s grasp. Tsukishima missed the contact almost instantly. Tsukishima went to say something else but froze when Hinata wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. 

He was stiff for a moment. He slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata. Tsukishima held Hinata close for a moment, “I’m sorry…” 

Hinata sighed softly, “It’s okay...I’m sorry too. We should talk more about these things.” Hinata pulled from the hug. “I know you aren’t good at voicing your emotions or really talking about them in general but this is something we need to talk about…” 

Tsukishima nodded in agreement, “yeah, I don’t want this to happen again...I didn’t like seeing you cry...it hurt.” Tsukishima shifts his gaze away from Hinata. 

“And in public. If you don’t want to actually say it or something you can just call me a simpleton and I’ll know that means you really love me!” Hinata beamed. 

“Isn’t that, I dunno, rude?” Tsukishima questioned Hinata’s logic 

“Yeah! But I’ll know you didn’t mean it in a rude way! Plus I can just get you back by professing my love for you from across the room !” Hinata said smugly. 

Tsukishima glared at him, “you wouldn’t…” 

Hinata stuck his tongue out, “I would!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “whatever, you simpleton.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. TsukkiYama || Deaf Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, I just kinda got inspired and whipped something up but the ending is pretty cute lmao...Imma say this is platonic since they're tiny tots in this one shot but as they grow its up to interpretation I suppose 
> 
> also no one requested this but its cute af so, have it anyways

The world had always been silent for him. His parents and brothers always acted like he needed to be coddled, like he couldn’t take care of himself. He hated it.

Deaf, it sounded like an insult coming out of their hands. He’d never bothered to learn sign. He learned to read lips and thats how he got through school. Sure, it was hard but it wasn’t impossible. 

One day this boy, he found him crying on the side of the road on the way home. There was 3 kids standing above him, one of them had a stick. He distinctly remembered the old playground he used to visit with his older brother behind them. 

He read their lips, “What’re you looking at?” One of them said, then he paused, the other kid covered his mouth blocking his eyes, “Nah! He’s in class 3!” 

He smirked and said one of the things his brother had taught him to say, “That’s so lame!” He himself didn’t know whether he meant the boy crying, with snot coming out of his nose or the 3 kids above him, maybe both. Then he walked off. It wasn’t his problem. 

He felt a tug on his purple bag. He turned around with a frown, the same kid who’d been holding the stick. He leaned forward, “what?” this one he taught himself. 

The kid seemed to lose his nerve. He stumbled back, words tumbling from his mouth that he couldn’t hear. He laughed at the kids and then he shrugged, beginning to walk away. 

He saw the boy again the next day, and the next, and the next. The boy insisted on walking beside him everyday. Two weeks passed before the boy realized he was deaf. He apologized profusely. 

The boy practically demanded that they trade numbers, that way they could talk. 

They talk a lot, well, the boy did. He always texted good morning and good nights to him. Yamaguchi, he soon learned his name. Yamaguchi constantly messaged him, telling him what he had to eat, or a movie he just watched. What shocked him the most was when Yamaguchi sent him a song. One Yamaguchi said reminded him of him. 

He listened to it, he couldn’t hear it, of course, but he liked the vibrations. It was the only song he’d ever said he liked. Probably because Yamaguchi told him about it. 

Yamaguchi started calling him Tsukki. He couldn’t remember why. He tried to get Yamaguchi to stop but he never did. 

Years passed and Tsukki had lost a lot of friends. The only one that stuck by him through it all was Yamaguchi. He cried a lot, and was annoying, and said sorry way too much but he was Tsukki’s friend. 

Tsukki remembered the conversation he had with his mother about hearing aids. The doctors had recently discovered something that might allow him to hear. He agreed as long as Yamaguchi’s voice was the first voice he heard 

A couple weeks later and he was getting his hearing aids. He nearly jumped at the sudden ringing and hums he’d never experienced before. His mother and brother sat to his right. Yamaguchi was right in front of him, a beaming smile and glittering eyes, “Can you hear me, Tsukki?” 

Tsukki thought for a couple seconds before patching together a couple words he’d learned on their own, “ew, you even sound annoying.” 

Yamaguchi smiled. It was a bright smile that made Tsukki look away, embarrassed. Yamaguchi laughed and wrapped his arms around Tsukki. Tsukki didn't bother to shove him off this time.


	4. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute IwaOi fic I felt like writing. :P I dunno I thought it was cute lmao // feel free to mention any typos or anything along that line

Iwaizumi wanted to throw Oikawa out a window. Oikawa had somehow managed to drag Iwaizumi to the captains meetup that they had monthly. It consisted of Daichi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Suga. Daichi and Suga were a pair, you never saw one without the other anymore. 

This month was Kuroo’s turn to host the meetup. It was a horrible decision. Bokuto was bouncing off the walls and screaming along to some karaoke along with Oikawa who at least sounded like he was trying but it still sounded like nails on a chalkboard.Iwaizumi couldn’t even tell what song it was supposed to be. Kuroo was cackling like a hyena and tossing cheetos at Bokuto. 

Iwaizumi blinked and looked at Daichi and Suga who were sitting across from him. They were making lovey dovey faces at each other, something akin to the faces Shittykawa always made at him. 

Daichi turned to look at Iwaizumi and laughed, “your face says it all! You’ve never seen the three of them in the same room have you?” Daichi questioned and pointed to the three chaotic captains. 

“At tournaments.” Iwaizumi answered, “but they’ve never don-” Bokuto let out a screech as he attempted to hit a high note, “...done this…” Iwaizumi drawled with an annoyed expression.

Daichi glanced at the captains who were now dancing wildly, Kuroo abandoning the snack table to join them. Iwaizumi followed his gaze and saw Oikawa wiggling his eyebrows at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi blinked. Oikawa smirked, sticking his tongue out slightly. Iwaizumi flipped him off. 

Suga leaned forward and whispered something in Daichi’s ear, Iwaizumi saw Daichi blush and smack Suga lightly. “Stop saying things like that, Suga!” Suga snickered and grinned.

Iwaizumi did _not_ want to know what he said. Iwaizumi remembered the pervy things Oikawa whispered to him in the middle of games and shuddered in disgust. 

Daichi coughed, “so, Iwaizumi? How did Oikawa drag you to the meetup?” 

Iwaizumi thought for a moment, “I don’t remember. Shittykawa has been extra annoying lately so I’ve been tuning him out.” Iwaizumi stated. 

Suga looked curious, “oh? You two are dating, right? Sorry if I’ve heard wrong or something though!” 

Iwaizumi made no move to answer. Oikawa heard the conversation and skipped over to Iwaizumi, throwing his arms around him. “Yes! We are! Aren’t we, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa pressed his cheek against Iwaizumis, “Iwa-chan loves me lots and lots!” 

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa off, “whatever, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa pouted, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi then went back to Bokuto and Kuroo who had paused the song and begun to paint each other's nails. That was something Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised at. Oikawa had painted Iwaizumi’s nails before, he said it was an apology for being such a little shit all the time. 

Iwaizumi sipped his water slowly for a moment. Suga took this as a moment to speak up, “He talks about you a lot, you know?” Suga glanced at Oikawa and then back to Iwaizumi. 

“I know.” Iwaizumi stated, meeting Suga’s eyes. 

Suga blinked and then shook his head, “no no, not like he does during games or something like that. Like last time we met up he was super excited to go to some cafe with you. Wouldn’t stop talking about it the _entire_ time. He said he’d gone before but he was really excited to go with you.” 

Iwaizumi looked at his half empty cup, “oh.” He actually hadn’t been able to go with Oikawa that day. Family issues came up. He didn’t think much of it when it happened. Oikawa said he didn’t mind that he would just go a different day. Iwaizumi's mouth twitched downward. He felt bad. Not an emotion he felt frequently. 

“Oh dear,” Suga’s voice made Iwaizumi look back at the chaotic captains, they’d all gotten a hold of some capes that looked like they were from kids costumes. 

“He reminds me of the sun.” Iwaizumi murmured. 

Daichi and Suga both looked shocked at the sudden display of affection, “awwah, is it because he’s the light of your life?” Suga grinned cheesily. 

Iwaizumi looked back at them with a confused expression, “No. It’s because the longer I stare the more I regret it.” 

Suga’s eyes widened. “Y-You do love him right?” Daichi asked. 

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, zoning out for a while until Oikawa shouted, “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Look at me!” Iwaizumi glanced up and saw Oikawa wearing a rainbow cape, “I’m a gay superhero!” 

Oikawa gasped and rushed forward until he was right in Iwaizumi’s face, “I’m supergay!” he whispered and then smirked, “for you!” A subtle blush made its way onto Iwazumi’s face. 

“Dumbass…” Iwaizumi whispered affectionately as Oikawa ran back to Kuroo who had a similar cape. 

~~~~

The meet up ended sooner than Iwaizumi had expected it to. Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo had completely drained each other out after 3 matches of _Just Dance_. Kuroo generously gave Oikawa the rest of the rainbow capes and Oikawa said he was going to give them out to his team. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi whispered as he sat in the driver's seat. Not starting the car. He was still feeling guilty since he heard from Suga how excited he had been last month. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side like a puppy. “What is it?” 

Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa, “Last month, the cafe, were you upset that I couldn’t make it?” 

Oikawa’s face lit up with recognition. He grinned and waved his hand dismissively in front of his face. “Oh, Iwa-chan! Still worried about that, I wasn’t upset at all! Prom-” 

“Toru.” Iwaizumi snapped, effectively silencing Oikawa. 

Oikawa sighed, “I was upset a little but I’m over it. You had family stuff, unavoidable.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, starting the car. “Okay.” 

Oikawa looked confused when Iwaizumi passed the turn to his house. Iwaizumi never missed a turn. “Iwa-chan? Where are we going?” 

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, “The cafe....” 

Oikawa gasped and opened his mouth to say something but Iwaizumi cut him off again, “If you say anything before we get there, I will turn around.”   
  


True to Iwaizumi’s word as soon as Oikawa said something he turned around but Oikawa had begged him to go back anyways but this time he remained silent. 

The two of them sat at a table. The waitress just gave them their menus. 

“I love you, Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa said as he looked at the menu.

“Yeah…” Iwaizumi said softly. 

“You love me too?” Oikawa prompted Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi glanced up, a slight smile, “Yeah, I do.” his words were soft, nearly silent. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Oh MY gosh! Iwa-chan! Can I Kiss you?” He gave puppy dog eyes towards Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi looked intrigued by the menu, “no.” 

Oikawa pouted, “Iwa-chan~ that’s no fair~” 

Iwaizumi just chuckled softly, if Oikawa could go the rest of the day without annoying him he could have a kiss...He’d probably get one either way but still...Iwaizumi smiled behind the menu. He really didn’t know how Shittykawa had claimed such an important slot in his life.


End file.
